Perfection
by le-jpforever6
Summary: Lily Evans has always aimed to be perfect. Will she be able to forgive James Potter for being imperfect or learn that their imperfections make them perfect together. ONE SHOT.


Lily Evans hated being wrong.

Lily Evans expected to be perfect at all times; she wore her uniform crisp and wrinkle-free, she had perfect attendance and always scored at the top of her class. If there was anything she hated more than being wrong, it was being wrong and James Potter being right.

James Potter, the bane of her existence. Well, up until recently he had been the bane of her existence. Since the beginning of this term, James Potter and Lily Evans had both been appointed as Head students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had called a truce at the beginning of the year, put aside their differences, and slowly become friends over the course of the past months. Now the holidays were fast approaching and Lily knew her feelings exceeded friendship.

Which is exactly what led her to her current predicament. She sat on the small couch, facing the fire in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for James to return. She knew she had to face him eventually, she just wished that Alice had not talked her into doing it tonight. Thinking back on today's events, Lily felt horrible about how everything happened.

**-Flashback-**

Lily sat with her best friend Alice under the willow that sat closest to the lake. Lily loved sitting outside in the winter; something about the snow and icicles relaxed her and made her feel at ease. Alice, on the other hand, was not happy with their current situation.

"Why are we even out here?" Alice looked at her best friend with a purpose.

"We have to be," Lily replied quickly. "We announced the masquerade today and we have to hide, so James won't ask me."

"But Lily," Alice interrupted her. "James hasn't asked you out all year, you two have become friends. Why are you scared that he will? And why does hiding involve sitting in the freezing cold?"

Lily just rolled her eyes impatiently. She knew that she was being irrational, but she couldn't help it. She had survived six years without succumbing to the famous Potter charm and she could not start now. She had studies and Head duties to focus on, not the way James Potter's eyes made her melt and looked as warm as honey and chocolate. Lily's thoughts on Potter were cut short as Alice nudged her and she saw him walking straight towards her.

He approached the girls with an easy smile and a small chuckle. "You are the only girls I know that would voluntarily sit outside in this weather. Hi Alice, how are you?"

"Rather cold, actually. Feel free to take my seat." Alice got up, smirked at Lily, and darted off towards the castle. _Probably meeting up with Frank in the library_, Lily thought to herself.

"So Lily, you excited for the upcoming ball?"

Lily looked up and glared at James before answering. "Hm, I suppose. We still have a lot of work to do for it though. Decorations, music, food, set up…"

James grinned at Lily. "Don't worry about all that yet. It will turn out great, we really do make a great pair. Speaking of, I need to ask you something?"

_Oh no_, Lily thought. _You have to say no to him, Lily. You have worked too hard and resisted too long to finally give in to James Potter. Even if his Quidditch toned body and gorgeous raven locks… gorgeous? Toned body? Stop that, Lily._

Lily gulped, "Uh sure, what's up James?"

He stopped grinning and looked down at her seriously. "Lily, I was thinking, if you'd like, that maybe we should…"

"James, I can't go out with you. " Lily mentally slapped herself for cutting him off, but he deserved the truth. "I know you. You may seem like you have changed, but in reality I'm just a challenge. The one girl you can't have. And I won't allow myself to fall for someone like you, a heart breaker."

James regarded her with a mixture of disappointment and incredulity. "Lily, I was just going to say that we should open the ball to fourth years as well. I honestly wasn't going to ask you out. But I guess it's good to know you have such a high opinion of me." He turned and stalked off without another word.

**-End Flashback-**

James had not been since their encounter. The Marauders all glared daggers at Lily throughout dinner, with the exception of Remus, who merely gave her a small and sympathetic smile. Every time James missed a meal, Sirius and Peter jumped to conclusions that she had rejected him again. Not being able to tolerate the looks, Lily left Alice at dinner to look for James. She had searched the Head's meeting room, the library, the Quidditch pitch… she finally gave up hope and ended up in the Common room, thinking about the mess she had made today. James and she had been getting along wonderfully. He was everything she expected him not to be; he made her laugh, he was witty and intelligent and loyal. He was also everything she wished she could be: reckless, daring, adventurous, charming. Lily knew how most students felt awkward or intimidated by her.

Lily continued to stare into the fire, lost in her own thoughts about the Head Boy, when James himself walked into the Common room. He looked tired and worn out; his hair was more messed up the normal. He glanced at Lily, ready to feign indifference, when he saw the tear tracks down her face. He instantly softened his expression, no matter how upset he was with her.

"James?" Lily hesitantly started the conversation, knowing she had to. He smiled and nodded at her but continued to walk by. "Do you think you could come over and sit with me? I need to tell you something, well some things."

Anxious, James slowly walked over and sat on the couch, keeping a decent distance between them. He too looked at the fire, deep in his own thoughts. "You okay, Li?"

She smiled at the use of her nickname but quickly sobered up. "I need to, well, I'm no good at this. Being wrong. And in this case, I am certainly wrong. Which is rather odd, considering normally I am right and you wait to apologize to me. Being wrong is rather weird, a new and peculiar feeling."

James regarded her with a mix of incredulity and adoration. His look quickly quieted her though and stopped her ramble. They sat in silence, until finally he broke it.

"So, you are apologizing?"

"Well, yeah I guess I am," Lily sheepishly admitted.

"For jumping to conclusions?"

Lily chuckled at that. "Honestly, for everything. For assuming things and jumping to conclusions. I'm apologizing for always thinking the worst of you. I'm apologizing for constantly assuming you just want to ask me out. I'm apologizing for saying you haven't changed. I know you have. You tutor second years, you help Slytherins find their classrooms, you offer to teach kids how to play Quidditch, you pay attention in class and take notes. You stopped asking me out." Lily could not hide the disappointment in her voice as she said the last change.

"And as much as I hate to admit it, I wish you had asked me to the ball. I wish I could say yes and wear a beautiful dress so you could tell me how amazing you think I am. I wish we could hold hands on the way to class and cuddle in the Common room. Because James, I realized how truly wrong I was. You know, you have known for years, just how perfect we would be together. I've been so focused, so intent on seeking perfection by myself. I never realized that perfection could be achieved with someone else. You and I individually, we have so many imperfections. But together, together we would have been perfect, unstoppable. I am genuinely sorry for ruining that. Whatever girl gets you, she sure is a lucky one."

Lily stood up and made to leave to the girls' dormitory, but James snapped out of his reverie and gently grabbed her wrist. He stood up next to her, turned her to him and pulled into a loving embrace. He kissed her forehead and held her close, reveling in the fact that she wanted to be with him.

"Lily, you have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that. But you know what? You don't need a dress to make you beautiful. Everyday, you are always beautiful to me, inside and out. As for perfection, you hardly need me to be perfect, but since you seem to be deluded into thinking so, I should not deny such a pretty girl their wish." James winked at her, setting Lily into a fit of giggles. At that moment, Lily realized what her life was going to be like. She knew her relationship was going to be many things: loving, respecting, caring, playful, fun, easygoing, monumental… and perfect for her. At that moment, she knew what would make it truly perfect. She pulled James' head down to hers and whispered onto his lips, "I love you James Potter" before kissing him.

It was as if she had never kissed another boy before. Kissing James Potter was beyond perfection: it was exhilarating, passionate, sweet, sexy, and mind-blowing. If she had known this, she would have given in to Potter years ago. Pulling apart after a couple minutes, they looked at each other and grinned rather widely at each other. James grabbed her hand and pulled her out the portrait hole, down to the Great Hall. Dinner was still proceeding when James and Lily stood outside the doorway.

"Are you ready for this?" James looked over anxiously at Lily. He wanted to show her off so bad, his beautiful and talented and intelligent girlfriend.

She smiled up at her new boyfriend. "As long as you're with me, everything is going to be perfect. I love you."

His answer smile was the most amazing thing Lily had ever seen. His face showed joy and happiness and awe but most importantly love. "I love you, more than you will ever know."

Together, in perfect harmony, the couple walked into the Great Hall, which turned silent at the sight before them. James Potter and Lily Evans, smiling widely and holding hands. After about five seconds, when James and Lily made their way over to the Marauders and Alice, the whole Hall buzzed with gossip of the newest couple. At the teachers' table, Dumbledore looked on with a knowing look in his twinkling eyes. _Oh the wonder of young love. _Dumbledore looked over at his colleagues with a slight smile.

"I believe every member of this staff owes me a galleon each. Together before the holidays in their seventh year. Ah yes, young love."


End file.
